Vignettes
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Glimpses of a relationship told in 50 sentences. LynFlorina


Written for the 1 Sentence community on Livejournal. 

**Title:** Vignettes  
**Pairing:** LynxFlorina  
**Set:** Alpha  
**Rating:** PG-13 (violence and suggestive themes)  
**Notes:** Some of these have an AU slant, specifically 9 and 37.

**01. Comfort**

"Thank you, Florina...you're right, it wouldn't do us any good to lose heart now," Lyn said, comforted by the words of encouragement.

**02. Kiss**

It was almost amusing how a simple kiss on the cheek could still make Florina blush even after they'd been together over two years.

**03. Soft**

"These pillows are even softer than Huey's feathers!" Florina giggled as she made herself comfortable in Lyn's bed.

**04. Pain**

Florina tried to keep going despite the pain in her wounded leg, but Lyn wasn't fooled so easily; when she insisted they stop for the night, Florina didn't argue.

**05. Potatoes**

"That's the last of 'em," Lyn said as Florina helped her carry in one more sack of potatoes.

**06. Rain**

If there was one thing they believed in it was that one was never too old to splash in the puddles and dance in the rain.

**07. Chocolate**

One of Florina's favorite parts about sleeping over at Lyn's was the stash of chocolate Lyn kept under her bed for such occasions.

**08. Happiness**

"I'm happiest when I'm with you. Does it really matter how I address you?" Florina asked, and Lyn couldn't argue with that.

**09. Telephone**

Florina didn't even have to check her caller ID, as soon as the phone rang she knew it was Lyn.

**10. Ears**

When Florina decided to get her ears pierced, Lyn opted for a second hole in her left ear so Florina wouldn't have to go through the six-week "recovery" period alone.

**11. Name**

"My name's Lyn," the plainswoman said, extending a hand to the frightened girl in the tree.

**12. Sensual**

The warm water felt good on their sweaty skin, but the water wasn't the only thing heating up in that shower.

**13. Death**

Florina's comforting presence eased the pain of her grandfather's death a little more each day.

**14. Sex**

The first time had been awkward and a bit disappointing for each of them, but neither Lyn or Florina had any regrets...after all, it only gave them the incentive to try again, as many times as they needed.

**15. Touch**

"See, Lyn? He's grown to love you as much as I have, he never lets anyone touch his wings except me!"

**16. Weakness**

Florina knew Lyn's weaknesses to the point where it was useless to hide them, but Lyn wasn't one to let go of her pride so easily.

**17. Tears**

The sight of Florina's tears made Lyn even more determined to destroy Migal and his cronies.

**18. Speed**

"Hurry, the enemy gaining on us!" Florina cried; Lyn held on tightly as Huey picked up speed fled through the skies.

**19. Wind**

What Lyn missed most of all about her homeland was riding on the plains with Florina, the wind in their hair.

**20. Freedom**

Lyn would rather stay in Caelin with Florina forever than live free on the plains of Sacae without her.

**21. Life**

On some nights, even Florina's comfort wasn't enough to rid Lyn's mind of the image of her grandfather clinging to life.

**22. Jealousy**

"What, you're jealous and think I'm trying to take her away from you?" he teased; Lyn bristled at the force with which Hector hit the nail on the head.

**23. Hands**

The swordswoman's hands felt heavenly as they massaged Florina's aching shoulders.

**24. Taste**

Lyn didn't have the heart to tell Florina her chocolate cake tasted more like charcoal cake, not after she'd spent hours in the kitchen.

**25. Devotion**

Florina's devotion was admirable, but sometimes Lyn couldn't help worrying if she was holding her back.

**26. Forever**

She could have sat and watched the stars with Lyn forever, but they had to go inside sooner or later.

**27. Blood**

The sight of blood tricking from the cut on Lyn's arm drove Florina into a rage; she raised her lance and drove it into the enemy mercenary's gut, killing him instantly.

**28. Sickness**

Florina was amazed at how fast Marquess Caelin's sickness healed in Lyn's presence, but she wasn't at all surprised; Lyn was the kind of person who could cure anyone's woes and ills.

**29. Melody**

As Nils played a slow and romantic melody on his flute, Lyn couldn't resist asking Florina to dance with her.

**30. Star**

When Florina lamented that the fog had stolen even the brightest star in the sky, Lyn had to disagree; the light in Florina's eyes was brighter than any star.

**31. Home**

Feeling the lush green grass beneath her feet as she lay in the field with Florina, Lyn knew she was home at last.

**32. Confusion**

Florina yelped in confusion as Lyn pulled to the side; seconds later the archer hidden in the bushes fired a shot that missed them by a mile.

**33. Fear**

As Florina's fear of men and confrontation lessened, Lyn began to fear that someday Florina might not need her around anymore.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

Lyn teased Florina for being scared of a little thunderstorm, but when an especially loud crash sounded, she was glad Florina was clinging to her.

**35. Bonds**

Sometimes Lyn envied the bond between Florina and her sisters, she wondered what it was like to have siblings.

**36. Market**

Seeing the mothers with their children in the market made them envious; they knew they'd never be able to have children of their own.

**37. Technology**

"Sometimes I really hate technology," Lyn groaned as her computer began to overheat yet again.

**38. Gift**

A tired but satisfied Lyn returned from shopping, having finally found the perfect Christmas present for Florina.

**39. Smile**

Seeing Florina smile could brighten even the darkest of Lyn's days.

**40. Innocence**

"If there's one thing I hate, it's the harm of innocents!" Lyn growled, and Florina could only nod in agreement.

**41. Completion**

Florina's signature marked the completion of the scrapbook; she couldn't wait to give it to Lyn on her birthday.

**42. Clouds**

Dark clouds signaled a storm; Lyn and Florina fled to their tent, not wanting to get caught in the rain.

**43. Sky**

Lyn knew it was impossible, but every time she went flying on Huey's back with Florina she wished the sky could be their home.

**44. Heaven**

The battle hadn't gone well, and Florina had been one of the casualties; as Lyn wept silently over her grave, Eliwood reassured her that in Heaven, she was protected from stray arrows.

**45. Hell**

Lyn was clearly in hell, having to travel with pirates, and all Florina could do was rub her shoulders as she stared angrily into the distance.

**46. Sun**

As the rising sun marked the end of the war and the beginning of a new day, Lyn and Florina embraced in celebration.

**47. Moon**

Florina stayed up long after Lyn had gone to sleep, gazing out at the near-invisible crescent moon in the night sky.

**48. Waves**

A strong wave washed over the side of the boat, soaking Florina and making her look like a wet rat. (continued...)

**49. Hair**

Florina grumbled angrily and began to wring her hair out, as Lyn struggled not to laugh.

**50. Supernova**

Lyn didn't want to say so out of fear of sounding cliche, but her first kiss with Florina had been as intense as a supernova.


End file.
